


Call Me Something Sweet Again, Angel

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [16]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: 3+1 times, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Spoilers for the FF7 Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Three times Cloud used an endearment with Roche and broke his brain, and one time Roche did the same to Cloud.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 15
Kudos: 255





	Call Me Something Sweet Again, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is going off of the assumption that the group runs into Roche more times that we see, because (to me, and I realize this is an unpopular opinion) we really don't see the Soldier often enough.

“Well now, isn’t _this_ getting fun? Dancing with you really gets the blood pumping.” Roche purred as he countered yet another of Cloud’s strikes, eyes practically glowing with his open enjoyment of the fight currently taking place between them. 

Cloud hated to admit, but he was maybe, kind-of, in a way having fun himself. He’d never _say_ so, of course, but fighting with Roche was exhilarating because of the lack of any sort of real threat attached to the battles. At most, Cloud was going to have to deal with Roche gloating over his win. Not with losing someone else he cared about or being carted off himself. Roche didn’t have a lot of respect for his Shinra superiors, or their orders. And he’d shown that, time and time again. 

Still, that didn’t mean that he could fight Roche forever. Even if he was having fun, he had shit he needed to do, and now really wasn’t the best time for Roche to be distracting him. Time to try another tactic to see if he could distract Roche long enough to get away. 

“Better be careful with that.” Cloud snarked dryly, “You know how I worry about your blood pressure, darling.” 

And it worked like a charm. It caused Roche to stop dead mid-lunge, making him stumble forward awkwardly and scramble to make sure he didn’t impale himself on his own sword. Once he was no longer in danger of bringing _himself_ down, he just stared at Cloud in a frozen sort of suprise, eyes wide and expression wiped clean of any arrogance to make room for the shock there instead. 

Before the other man had a chance to get his bearings, Cloud took the opportunity to get away, ducking past the man and remounting his own bike swiftly. 

He revved the engine and was gone before the other man had even had a chance to say a word. 

***

He saw the man the next day, of course, and he was just as impossible as Cloud had expected him to be after Cloud’s actions the day before. 

Asking if his charms had finally won Cloud over, making teasing, suggestive remarks, and basically being a nuisance while following Cloud around for the rest of the day. 

Cloud allowed it with a begrudging sort of grace (secretly enjoying the company, but that’s another thing he’d never say), but drew a line at letting Roche follow him up to his apartment. For one, Tifa was right next door, and she’d likely have some words to say about him bringing a still-employed-by-Shinra Soldier home. Even if said Soldier obviously didn’t give a single fuck about following the orders his superior’s gave him. 

“So the day is done, my friend. I have to say that though the pace was slower than I would have preferred-“ and of course he had to comment on the one time Cloud refused to race him, the asshole, “but I’ve rather enjoyed myself, and your company. It might be too much to ask, but is there any way I could extend that time by walking you to your door? If only for a small chat?” 

It was obvious he wanted to come up, and a traitorous, tiny part of Cloud wanted to let him. But the larger part gave a harsh kick to the rest of his mind and reminded him again of Tifa’s likely reaction if she found out. 

It was time for another distraction. 

“Mmmm, but Tifa won’t believe me if I say I’m inviting a beautiful thing like you up just to chat, gorgeous.” Cloud said in a tone so dry it could have been sawdust. He wondered if his words would even work, with his tone throwing the affect off as it was. 

But even with the tone being less then sincere, Roche still froze mid step and tripped over air to land face first on the pavement. 

Cloud ducked out while he was still laying there, face down and groaning very softly. 

***

Cloud needed to get Roche to get away from him, and he needed it now. Avalanche was officially a large enough threat for Shinra to at least view them as a nuisance to get rid of, and anyone even peripherally attached to them was in danger. Not like Shinra hadn’t already proven themselves to be unmoral piles of shit by bringing the Plate down and killing all those innocent people. (By killing Jessie. By killing Biggs.) 

Cloud had just gotten a sharp and excruciating reminder of what loosing people felt like in a way he would never forget. He wasn’t interested in losing someone else. Especially not Roche, who was outright going against Shinra now. Who, after finding Cloud and the remnants of his team after the Plate drop, kept turning up whenever they were in danger and helped them against any enemy that popped up. 

It was only a matter of time before Shinra somehow discovered that Cloud, Tifa and Barret were still alive and causing trouble for them; moreover, that they weren’t the only reason why some of the strongest machines Shinra had in the slums were having to be recovered in broken pieces. 

“Perhaps it’s time for you to except the help you’re offered when you need it, my friend.” Roche said after Cloud had whirled on him to berate him after one such battle, looking more annoyed with Cloud than the mercenary had ever seen him before.

“Perhaps it’s time for you to stop looking after me, and start looking after your own hide before there’s **nothing left of it**.” Cloud snarled back. 

“Ah, but watching yours is so much more fun.” Roche said with a passing attempt at their usual banter, before continuing more seriously, “Besides, what I choose to protect is my choice, and mine alone. Tell me, will you deprive me of that?” 

“I’m only saying this so you don’t get yourself **killed** , my dearest love.” Cloud snapped through gritted teeth. Most of it wasn’t a lie. And, awfully, maybe all of it had some portion of the truth. (Maybe Cloud was getting more attached than he thought.)

Might’ve been that that caused Roche to freeze again, even braced for Cloud to try to distract him as he obviously was. 

Even expecting Cloud to surprise him at this point, he still had no buffer against those words spoken with a grain of sincerity. 

And so while he didn’t comically trip over himself this time, he did freeze long enough that Cloud was able to slip away from him once more. 

***

“Actually, your group is to have one more, if that would be alright with you.” 

Cloud stiffened at the familiar voice behind him, whirling away from the glowing portal before him to stare in shock as Roche approached him. 

Sephiroth hadn’t killed the Soldier in his walk through the upper floors of the Shinra headquarters was the first thing that flashed through Cloud’s mind in a moment of pure relief. 

That the man was no longer wearing any sort of indicator’s that would connect him to Shinra was the second. Even his Shinra sword was gone, replaced by one that Cloud didn’t recognize, but it looked well cared for. 

“Awww, what the hell is this fool doing showing up _now_?” Barret demanded from behind him, protectively stepping forward a bit before Tifa and Aerith both shushed him and drew him back. 

“I left Shinra. Gave them a notice, as it were, though with the state the company is in now that mostly consisted of me gathering up the items I actually care for and leaving. I can’t say I’ve felt any real pride being a part of that company for years now, and now, well- I’ve rather found something that’s actually worth following. Or someone.” Roche said softly, a lot of his typical arrogance and bluster softened. Leaving something more honest behind, something that was only the man himself. 

“If you come with us, it’s going to be a lot different from what you know. And a lot more dangerous. Are you sure you’re up to that?” Cloud asked seriously. 

Thinking that Sephiroth might have already killed Roche, and seeing the man alive had caused Cloud to resort some priorities. He realized now that keeping the Soldier away didn’t necessarily keep him safe. Not from Sephiroth; and definitely not from Hojo, who could potentially be an even worse fate than Sephiroth himself. And Roche was in the same building as Hojo, likely receiving some of his mako treatments from the monster. With that fresh in his mind, having Roche fighting beside him was far less agonizing than leaving him here alone and having no idea as to where he was or if he was okay.

“Oh, trust me when I say I’m well aware of everything I’m getting myself into with this choice. But I do believe that it will be more than worth it in the end, angel.” Roche replied, meeting Cloud’s eyes and smiling at him softly. 

Cloud stilled for a moment, his brain tripping over the amount of sentiment packed into what Roche had said. When he’d recovered, he realized how amused Roche now looked, likely over seeing Cloud react the same way to his nickname as he had to Cloud’s nicknames so many times, and the mercenary turned away to hide his warm blush. 

“Yeah.” Cloud finally said to Roche behind him after sending his team a look and receiving looks of acceptance; all in various stages of agreement, but agreement nonetheless. He hoped that the smile on his face wasn’t showing in his voice as he continued, “I guess we’ve got room for one more.” 

And with that, they all began stepping forward into a glowing new future.

**Author's Note:**

> So you can safely assume that Cloud's team continues on with one more member while they fight to save the Planet. 
> 
> Tomorrow I think I'm going to post Vincent/Cloud, and then maybe I'll put something up on Tumblr asking what pairing to post next. I'll put the link for the post in the next fic if I choose to do this!


End file.
